


Still Into You

by ceruleanabyss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Fluff, Medical, Medical Procedures, POV Kageyama Tobio, Post-Time Skip, Protective Kageyama Tobio, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanabyss/pseuds/ceruleanabyss
Summary: it was autumn when you saw the person who made you feel the cold of winter. reminding you the golden ray that sheathed through the leaves on a sunset that cascades on his warm skin, and the cold Atlantic eyes that made you sunk into his heart.a lovingly fluff high school flashback and a piercing angsty post-timeskip medical story, in which Kageyama Tobio finds himself coming back again to the person he already lost, Doctor (Y/N).
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by “still into you of paramore”. hence, the title itself.
> 
> if you have read nor watched crazy rich asians, you already know what will happen in this story, in some way. i guess lol :p
> 
> first published in wattpad on may 31, 2020 and completed on october 19, 2020.
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this piece that i've worked on this quarantine :) <3

**PROLOGUE**

**Present Time in Chuo City, Tokyo**

**St. Luke's International Hospital**

Sighing as you sat down to take a break on your office from an afternoon shift. The schedule was pretty hectic since you were the head in-charge in the Emergency Department. The faint background noise from your Spotify app on your phone and played a lo-fi music playlist that you had already saved before, trying to calm yourself down before closing your eyes as you laid back on your chair for relaxation.

Not until it made you flinch when an another page called out that disturbed her peace.

"Paging, Dr. Nishinoya (Y/N). Please head to the ER immediately. I repeat. Paging, Dr. Nishinoya (Y/N). Please head to the ER immediately."

Your eyebrows drawn together in the middle, pouting as you stand up from your reclined seat, stretching your arms and shoulders, before glancing at the digital clock on your desk.

It was 4:15 in the afternoon of Monday? Was it Monday? No, you glanced on your mini calendar; ah right, Saturday… On a weekend duty again and you've only got yourself 15 minutes of break. 

But instead of sulking and whining, you smiled to yourself, this was your dream all along, to be a Doctor, a Surgeon to be specific, and save a life.

You grabbed on your white coat and got your stethoscope, placing the penlight on the pocket of your gown, moving in haste as you hurry to the ER. The hospital corridor was always calm yet busy, running in and out nurses, doctors, and patients.

Passing by the most depressing area of the building, a hallway where a person passes by as they fight for its life, where a person waits for someone's on-going medication and recovery.

It was always this place.

Your trainer shoes squeaked loudly on the tiled hall, echoing throughout the area. Heavy panting and thumping heartbeat as you scurry to tend and do your job as a worker in the medical field. But the lonely corridor wasn’t much help to calm you down either, you've seen a lot of people crying at this corridor that is like a tunnel of death and hope.

Every second counts when someone is here, whether someone waiting for a loved one or a patient heading to the surgery room.

As you arrived at the ER, you saw there were a bunch of media at the entrance trying to get in, you thought that there's probably a celebrity rushed in again; chances are rare and once there is, it’d be a whole week of having a hard time getting in again.

When one of the Nurses saw you, she immediately gave way to let you through, but as soon as you saw a glimpse of the person lying on the stretcher, your eyes widened; feeling all the chill running down to your spine.

The patient has a head trauma, but it was already aided by applying a direct pressure of a bandage gauze wrapped around preventing the blood to leak and to make the cranial bone intact. 

Your breath suddenly hitched, feeling that your airways was blocked, and your knees began to wobble as you shiver. You haven't been like this since your first practical exam on medical school.

The unconscious person lying on the stretcher was someone you knew in the past, the person that made you go back to pursue the career you have now, the reason why you're wearing your white coat and having the MD beside your name.

Indistinct noises echoed in the room, everyone was aiding the patient but you could feel that suddenly everything stopped.

"Tobio!"

Memories from the past washed you like a tidal wave, seeing him again after all these years was a nightmare, time seemed to slow down like it made you travel back from the memories in the past.

Oh, it was Autumn, the falling of the leaves but seeing Kageyama Tobio again reminds you of Japan's harsh winter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the AO3 revised (and much better) version of the book but here’s the wp orig and raw version [wattpad sonnefleur](https://my.w.tt/mXFgV2PiXab) available until the end of this year. but i strongly suggest you NOT TO READ it, the timeline there is a mess, like i said THIS version is muchhh better. so yeth hehe :v will upload the other chapters soon <3

**A DECADE AGO**

**Miyagi Prefecture**

"Oi! Kageyama-kun!"

"What is it, boke?!"

"Daichi-san is treating us pork curry buns! Let's go!" Hinata jumped in happiness as he called his friend at the end of the road to walk faster. Kageyama sighed from his hyperactivity after a tiring practice match, _how can he still have an energy after all of that?_

Everyone was casually chatting with one another about today's match against one of the top four in the prefecture.

And Kageyama seems to be in deep thought, "Captain, aren't we supposed to have a libero?" He asked out of the blue, making Tanaka smirk in the background.

Daichi smiled, "He should be coming back soon, Karasuno's Guardian Deity."

Kageyama went home feeling tired from the practice match against Aobajohsai High, yawning as he entered a route that he used to walk on to pass the Nishinoya Residence, wondering if a certain person had come back already. 

But nonetheless, he turned his head straight on the road getting rid of the crazy thought, _it's been 9 years._

He thought that you might have your life already settled abroad, that's why you don't have any plans on coming back anymore, but he would always imagine as he gets lost in the realm of possibilities, wondering what if years from now he'll meet you again.

You were his childhood friend after all, the only person who treated him as a friend when you were little. You were the one who showed kindness and compassion to him. 

There was something in you that he didn't see in others, that's why he had a hard time making friends especially during his Junior High, where everything seemed to be like a hell to him.

Sometimes, he would pass by on that route and look out at the house, hoping for your return. Kageyama was hoping that one day, you'd come out of that gate with a smile on your face, but seasons had changed, not once he saw you run out from that gate since that winter.

The last time he saw you.

\---

But no, it wasn't until Yachi came along to the Team. 

“You’re joining the Volleyball Club, Hitoka?” The question Yachi heard from you beside her desk.

“Hai!” 

“Oh, my cousin is in there. If you ever see an energetic midget, that’s him.”

When you said that to the blonde, she was confused at first to whom you were referring to, was it Hinata or the bleached-haired second-year?

Either way, one week as a Manager, one week with these rowdy players, one week under Kiyoko’s wing, one week as a newbie.

But she instantly clicked with the first-year duo, Kageyama and Hinata, and when they had to tutor with her, after practice, there he saw a familiar girl outside the gym with a skateboard beside from where she was seated.

And as if a bucket of cold water was splashed at him that time, pupils dilating from the sight of you.

How?

When? 

Why?

Kageyama couldn’t fathom the mere thought that you’re here now, right before his eyes.

“(Y/N)!” Yachi greeted, giving you a hug from behind, to which you smiled and embraced her in return, “Waiting for Nishinoya-senpai?”

You nodded, standing up from the cold concrete, patting your skirt as your hand grip tighter on the skateboard, holding it by your side.

And it’s not just Kageyama who feels butterflies when you turn around with the cool holding the skateboard pose. Yachi nearly lost her shit, reminding herself that she’s straight.

“Noya-san is your cousin? Eh, why are you taller than him?” Hinata asked.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because of the genes?” You only let out a soft chuckle, “Ah by the way, Hitoka, are you guys done?”

“Yup. Practice is finished, I think Tanaka-senpai and him are changing already,” she managed to say, though along with a few clearing of her throat, and fixing her composure.

“Ah okay, thanks! I’ll go ahead and wait outside your clubroom then,”

You were about to turn away to the rocky terrain, slinging your bag to your shoulder when Kageyama spoke your name as if it was the first time.

“(Y/N),”

You stopped, turning around to see the source of the voice, “Uhm yes?” and oh, the tone of your voice made Kageyama tremble in his toes.

“You’re here,”

“I’m here? Yes? I guess?”

“Welcome back, (Y/N),” Kageyama’s eyes gleamed in happiness as he took a step closer, giving a longing look to someone.

“Do I know you?” And there goes his heart, shattered.

Kageyama froze, eyebrows creasing together in confusion, the thought kept circulating on his mind, “What do you mean by—“

But before he could even finish what he was about to say, an annoying scratchy loud voice already entered the scene, “Oi, Let’s go home!”

“Took you awhile, Oniichan,”

And that’s when your cousin reads the situation, “Oh, Kageyama, catching up with (Y/N)?” Yuu asked.

“Huh?” The confusion in your voice only made the atmosphere worse.

Yuu walked closer this time, heading towards from where you were standing before he pats Kageyama’s back, “Happy to see your Doctor, Kags?”

“Doctor?!” Yachi shrieked.

“Doc—what now?” Hinata screeched, looking at you with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry but I’m confused,” You shook your head, glancing at the raven as you studied him.

“We used to be friends.” It was all he could say.

“Oh, that’s cool, but uhm what’s your name again?”

And it did hurt him when you asked that question, “Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”

“Oi, Kageyama! The fam wants to see you, want to come around and see them tomorrow?” His Libero-senpai asked, flashing a smile to his raven kouhai.

But all Kageyama could think was you, glancing again before he returns his gaze to your cousin, “Hai.”

“Cool! (Y/N), let’s go! I’m starving, I think I’m gonna die.”

“Stop overreacting,” You sighed, turning your head to see them before you go, “See you tomorrow, Hitoka. Nice seeing you again, Kageyama. Ja ne~”

And when his name rolled off your tongue like that, he thinks to himself that he’s nearly combusting into flames, out of happiness, and a pang of hurt as well.

“Want to tell us about (Y/N) on the way?” Yachi asked.

The trio began to walk towards the exit as they head to her apartment for a group study, “She doesn’t remember me,” Kageyama utters, “Has she always been here in Karasuno all along?” He asked, turning to Yachi.

“Come to think of it, I haven’t really seen her around either,” Hinata adds.

“She always sleeps in class during breaks, that’s why,” Yachi giggles, “But she transferred here from Midtown Sci Tech when the first week of classes started.”

“Midtown Sci Tech? Where’s that?” Hinata asks in curiosity, tilting his head on the side.

Kageyama listens, waiting for her response, eager to know too.

“I think it’s in Queens, somewhere in New York.” Yachi answers, though she wasn’t sure about the part, but she’s sure of the state.

“Oh, f-foreigner? Her old school sounds cool!” Hinata exclaims.

“She’s half, her Surname is Nishinoya.” Kageyama intervenes, keeping his gaze up straight on the road.

“Neh, Kageyama, what does Noya-san mean that she’s your Doctor?” Hinata asked, trying to get the information out of him, “You’re not sick, aren’t you?”

Kageyama sighs, placing his slender hands on the pocket of his jacket, “She wants to be a Doctor when we were little.” And the memory of yesterday lingers on his mind like a background music that can’t be found.

“But I don’t understand why she doesn’t know me anymore,”

Yachi and Hinata frowns, staying quiet as they give him a moment to think.

“I mean, I did have a playmate when I was kid that I can’t remember now. I think it’s just us growing up that we forget the memories we’ve had from years ago.” Yachi spoke, looking up to the sky to see the silver lining of clouds.

That somehow convinced Kageyama, but he did remember all the players he used to play with, back then, and yet, how come it’s different when it comes to you?

And the look in his eyes was enough for Hinata and Yachi to tell what’s on his mind, the longing, shocking, and hurting feeling.

“Don’t be so down, Kageyama-kun. Maybe you could be friends with her again.” Hinata beamed.

“(Y/N) is nice, but she's not very outgoing with others. They say she’s enigmatic, but I just think you only need patience to get to know her really well.” Yachi adds.

 _Of course, she’s nice, way nicer than anyone around_ , Kageyama thought, but then again, it contradicts when he remembers the look in your eyes, they’re cold and empty.

He sighs, a very heavy sigh, one that shooks the other two.

“I haven’t seen you like this, Kageyama-kun.” Hinata says, eyeing at him with his eyebrows raised.

“Shut up,” He paused, his lips turning into a pout, eyebrows arching together in the middle, “It’s just that… I haven’t seen her for almost ten years now.”

“Don’t tell me she’s your childhood love, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata cheekily giggles at the side, making the raven setter send glares to him.

He stomps his feet before he breaks eye-contact, turning his head away as he faces the road again.

“No. She’s just a friend.”

Right, friend.

A friend that is very dear to him, a friend that is way above others, a friend that he’s very fond of.

\---

“Who’s he?” You asked before taking a sip from your juice box.

“Kageyama?”

“Yeah.”

“He used to play with us, not us, actually just you, when we were kids. I think he lives on the other side of our neighborhood.” Yuu responded, calmer this time, a different side of him from his rowdy nature.

“Ah. Is that so?”

“Yeah.” Yuu agrees, looking up to the sky as he recalls back a certain memory.

He’s familiar but you can’t remember from where you saw him either, as if he’s just a lost fragment in your memory that you keep finding to complete the puzzle.

“You two were close back then, when you came here to visit for Christmas.”

December, the merriest season, that winter.

And Kageyama would always want to go back to December all the time.

\---

The next day, Kageyama was dragged by Hinata to Class 5 during recess for a tutor, Yachi sat on her desk as she organized her notes before the said duo came intruding into the room.

“Yachi-san!” Hinata chirps.

And Kageyama stiffened when he saw you sitting on your desk beside Yachi while eating a pack of gummy bears, earpods plugged in as you listen to music.

But when you meet his gaze as you look up to him, it feels like an Iceberg that was slammed on you, sunking deeply to his Atlantic eyes.

You let out a tiny smile.

Kageyama could feel his heart was about to burst in that moment.

But he only nods in return, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Hi! It’s me again, Hinata Shoyo!” The human tangerine waves, beaming a heartwarming smile to you, his fluffy orange locks bouncing in the air as he skips in happiness.

“Hi, Hinata-san.” You greeted.

And when Kageyama sat down on the chair to study with Yachi and Hinata, he couldn’t focus as he kept stealing glances on you. Mindlessly staring at your sleepy state as you scroll pass on your phone.

Yachi nudges Hinata’s arm as her eyes gesture to the raven setter, communicating through eye-contact, and Hinata follows, seeing Kageyama staring at you, he grins.

“The view is beautiful, neh Kageyama-kun?” Hinata asked casually.

“Yeah, beautiful.” Kageyama answers mindlessly.

Hinata and Yachi suppressed their giggles, to which the raven setter heard as he looked at them, blinking an eye as he breaks away from staring.

“Huh? You were saying?” Kageyama asked in confusion.

“Nothing.” Hinata shuts up, the grin still plastered on his adorable face.

Kageyama’s eyebrows met again in the middle, glaring at him along with his signature pout. But the intense atmosphere between them soon broke off when you stood up from your chair as you walked towards Yachi, glancing at their notes.

“Tutor?” You asked her.

Yachi nods, “They need to pass their exams for them to go to Tokyo next week,” and how Kageyama shifted uncomfortably on his seat, embarrassed he is.

“Want me to help?” 

Oh, how Yachi almost flipped on her seat from happiness, about to slam the desk in front of her, “Yes! We’d love to!”

Hinata grins, a plan forming inside his head, “Kageyama, want to get tutored by (Y/N)-san?” He teased.

“I’ll stick with Hinata-kun here,” Yachi adds, grinning together with him. The raven only setter could already tell their schemes by the looks on their faces, swearing to himself that he’ll spike a ball to Hinata’s face later.

He stood up from his chair, his head bowed a little as he hides his flustered face, gently picking up his notes as he moves to the other table.

Kageyama fidgets the moment you sat down on your seat, your eyes meeting him, he gulps.

It’s not because he’s nervous how probably strict you are when tutoring— a brief moment where he thinks back from Ennoshita who tutored Tanaka and Nishinoya—but it’s how he’ll keep his composure around you.

“Let’s see now, which part of this don’t you understand?” You asked calmly, too calmly for Kageyama’s liking that he could feel the lump on his throat.

“T-this one,” He points on a certain passage.

“Relax, I don’t hit with rulers,” You chuckled, recalling back the story of your cousin.

Kageyama instantly blushes, lips quivering nervously as he nods. 

Ennoshita Chikara was the one you had in mind and so as Kageyama. 

He’s nice, but he’ll hit you with a ruler if you slack around during tutors.

Based on the experience of Yuu and Ryunosuke.

“You should make an outline, like this, or better yet you can borrow my notes. It’d be easier to read, also don’t memorize, just read and comprehend.”

He did as he was told, somehow. Kageyama tried to sink all the information in his mind, while you help him pronounce and construct sentences.

But as his hand rests on the table as he writes down notes, he felt a spark when your skin met contact along his, both hands backing away from the jolt of electricity.

You smiled sheepishly as you wave your hand away, gesturing that it was alright and Hinata and Yachi could only snicker in the background, seeing how flustered he is again for the third—no, fourth time today.

And when the bell rang, signalling for everyone that break is over, Kageyama mentally whines for he had to go back again on their classroom, “Kageyama-san, you’re still coming over later, no? What Oniichan said yesterday,”

He didn’t think twice as he nods immediately, a determined look cascaded on his face, that alone enough was sufficient as his response.

“Cool. See ya, then.”

“Hai… And thank you for tutoring me.”

“It’s fine. Keep up the good work.”

For the last time before they left the classroom, Kageyama glanced at his peripheral view to see you, a tiny smile instantly formed in his lips.

“Kageyama-kun, she won’t be running away. Stop gawking.” Hinata says as he teased him once again.

“Urasai, boke!” He growled.

Yachi immediately nudges you by the arm, beaming a smile to you, “Thank you so much, (Y/N)-chan! You’re a big help!”

“You’re welcome, Hitoka.” You smiled.

And it would be a lie if Yachi denies to herself that she didn’t feel butterflies when she saw your rare smile again, “Hai!”

\---

When classes came into an end, you immediately packed up your bags and went to your clubroom, Artists Guild.

Sai—the Chairman of the Guild—informed you once you passed the screening for new members that the guild will only hold three times weekly meetings in the sequence of Monday-Wednesday-Friday.

Hastily sliding the door, you saw the third years inside, apparently the second years aren't still around yet, "Ohayou, Mina-san." You greeted them.

They nodded, acknowledging your presence, not that you find it very odd that you're the only first year in the group, your society doesn't interact much with one another since most of you are busy on your art works.

You went to your desk, hanging your bag to its hook before taking a seat. All of you had your own adjustable drawing table at the guild and they said the Artists Guild is the most elite society, or club, rather. 

And they're very very very picky on choosing their applicants, according to the exaggerated narration and information from Yuu and Asahi.

As soon as everyone arrived, Sai began his meeting about the workshop and the upcoming events, "We will have two months to prepare for our art exhibit this upcoming school's foundation day."

The room was filled with noises as guild members murmured to one another, "The Principal requested that we should be able to establish and present paintings during our exhibit. Hana will distribute the canvas later..." Sai continued his agenda and discussed more about the guild's plan.

"(Y/N) since you are the Social Events Coordinator, I will give you the task to design our poster for our art exhibit. I'm looking forward to seeing it by next week." You nodded in agreement.

“Furthermore…” Sai continues his discussion.

\---

After the guild meeting you headed to the gym, another day to wait again for the Libero and this time, Kageyama also. As you entered the gym, you saw the team was busy doing their drills, and the raven was practicing sets to the human tangerine that you know.

You quietly sat down your bag outside the gym, placing it on the concrete stairs before you threw your skateboard on the cemented pavement, casually practicing flips to kill some time.

But with the clicking of wheels and shoes landing on the rough surface of the board, a familiar raven haired female peeks from the metallic door.

“(Y/N)-chan?” Kiyoko spoke.

“Kiyoko-senpai! Is practice done yet?” You asked as you landed on your feet, stomping your foot at the end of the board to push the other side up as you grab it.

“They’ll be done in fifteen minutes, come inside,”

And when you followed the beautiful senior, the raven setter almost got hit by a ball in the face when he saw you walk in through that door.

“Kageyama, what the hell?” Tsukishima yelled, receiving the ball.

You sat at the bench as you watched them play on the court, seeing your hyperactive cousin again doing his risky rolls.

“How’s the job, Hitoka?” 

Yachi smiled sheepishly as she scratched her head, remembering the culture-shocking of the club, their weird antics, and oh, so rowdy and chaotic nature.

“(Y/N)-san!” Hinata chirps, before getting a hit from the back of his head by Kageyama, “Pay attention to the game, dumbass!”

Oh, as if he’s paying attention too, bold of him to say that.

And that was the most dreadful fifteen minutes of Kageyama’s life, being pressured while playing his favorite thing in the world. Honestly, it’s just volleyball that’s inside his head, and maybe, okay, someone else too.

\---

  
  


“Tadaima!” You sang as soon as you entered your home, followed by your cousin, and the raven setter you knew from before.

"Tadaima! Look who's here!" Your cousin sang, seeing your sister, Auntie and Grandparents sitting at the living room watching the Television peacefully.

"Okaeri, I made some gyoza," your Obaasan stood up from her seat, adjusting her glasses until she stopped midway on her sentence when she saw the familiar raven, making the old woman's face lit up in happiness.

"Is that you, Tobio-kun?"

The moment his name was spoken your Ojiisan turned his attention to him noticing his presence in the room as well, "Ah! It's great to see you, Little Tobio."

"Hai, Mineo-san. (Y/N) is my friend's classmate." Kageyama answered to the elder.

You watched him from the other side of the room observing him, mind can’t stop wondering on who the hell is he in your life.

“Come here, Tobio-kun,” your Obaasan gestures, to which he politely obliges, crouching down to see her on eye-level, “You looked handsome now, how’ve you been?”

Everyone seemed to be enjoying each other's company as you sat there in silence, observing them as they kept the conversation going about Kageyama Tobio's life events and the delicious gyoza on the table. 

The television became a faint background noise as the adults' laughs echoed in the room, reminiscing the memories from the past.

"I remember Tobio would come to play with (Y/N) the Operation Care," your Ojiisan turned his attention to you, Kageyama blushed from his seat.

"He's your favorite patient and you would check up on him with your stethoscope toy and Tobio would say, 'this hurts' while faking a cry and you would kiss it. But most of the time, he'll say his head hurts and you would always kiss his forehead." Mineo chuckled from the vivid memory, making him smile before taking a sip from his cup of tea.

"D-did I actually do that?" you stuttered, looking away from the raven that sat in front you.

"Yup, you were inseparable back then, Tobio cried when you went back and he would always come by to ask if you're already home..." Your Aunt said, laying back on her seat.

”You loved to clip some bobby pins on Tobio’s hair when you were little too,” Your Aunt giggles looking at you before her attention turns to Kageyama, picturing what he looked like when he was a kid.

That alone already made you cringe you to death after hearing those stories as you sulk in your seat. 

Kageyama felt a pinch on his heart, remembering the disappointing feeling when he was a little kid. Every afternoon he would knock on the same wooden gate to ask if you're back, sadly, you weren't. 

Until months and years had passed, he stopped and gave up on coming back, eventually concluding that you’re already gone.

You cleared your throat, all of this information was new to you that you were having a hard time comprehending, "I'm sorry but, I don't understand? I can't seem to recall things from before."

Confusion and curiosity resonated in your tone, everyone in the room became quiet. 

Tobio blinked his eyes in confusion as well, thinking, _what do you mean you don’t remember?_

Your Aunt's happy face turned into frown, realizing what you've meant, "Dear, the reason why you probably couldn't remember it, was because..." she hesitated for a moment if it's really the right time to say it, but nonetheless, you deserve to know.

"You injured your head when you accidentally fell from the balcony when you were six that led you to experience mild cognitive impairment."

 _Cognitive impairment that sounds really bad_ , Kageyama thought.

You didn’t respond as you only stared at your Aunt with wide eyes, sinking in the details to your mind.

"Your Parents did everything they could and sought medical treatment for you even though there still hasn’t any, it’s incurable but it could be reversible back to normal. They did their best to find therapies and other activities for you until you regain normal cognition. It all worked out alright, but maybe some memories were left behind..."

The room was filled with silence since nobody mentioned this to you before. Until realization hit you, no wonder your Parents forced you to tutor lessons when you were a kid, various study centers and music school and everything just to improve your cognitive ability.

According to studies, music enhances the performances of how our brain functions. By learning new skills has been shown that it improves cognitive function.

"At least, I’m still alive,” You shrugged off as you ate the gyoza from your plate.

Kageyama stared at you with empathy, sadness washing over him. A feeling of pain clenched in his heart, he opened his mouth as he was about to say something but it got stuck on his throat, he closed it and gulped.

Everyone in the room had a bittersweet smile, staring at you with pity, no more words had come out of you afterwards, staying quiet in your seat and thinking all the things you can’t remember.

Your Aunt stood up from her seat and let out a heavy sigh as she picked up an album from the wooden cabinet nearby, the maroon album was already worn out and dusty, binds almost tearing off.

Your Grandpa knows exactly what it is, a collection of photos from a certain year, "You still had your photos here when you were little..." She trailed as she opened the album, letting everyone see the content of it.

Upon seeing the said book, Kageyama was really your friend. It was proven after you saw a picture with him.

Tiny bodies and cute smiles shown in the photo, you were standing next to the little raven his arm was wrapped around your shoulder while he makes a cute peace sign on his other hand and you were wearing that white coat that your Obaasan sewed for you as you smile widely, resting your head on his shoulder.

They began to tell stories behind every photograph that was taken in that winter, reminiscing the past before looking at the present.

And yet Kageyama could only nod his head as he listened to the elders, such forlorn feeling consuming him as he saw the old memories of the two of you together.

But nonetheless, he was happy.

You’re here now.

\---

Kageyama puts his shoes back on, slinging his bag on his shoulder as he bids his farewell to your Family, while you and your cousin stood by the doorway, escorting him to your gates. 

“It was nice catching up again,” Yuu starts, placing his hands on his pocket as the three of you walk on the pavement of your home, the sun has already set and the night sky is conquering the orange hue of daylight.

“Thank you for today.” Kageyama said.

“Anytime, Kageyama. Be safe on your way home.” Yuu smiles at him, opening the huge wooden gate of the Nishinoya Residence.

He took his first step outside, but he decided to turn around one last time, “And thank you for the tutor as well, (Y/N),”

Oh how he loves saying your name, the perfect syllables of your name that rolls off his tongue swiftly, the sound when he speaks it.

How many years has it been when he hasn’t spoken it, eight or nine? It’s been so long.

“You’re welcome. I can tutor you again tomorrow, if you want,”

That being said, Kageyama could feel his heart growl on his chest, blood rushing into his face as he turned into crimson red, “Yes, please!” He bows immediately.

“You don’t want Tsukishima or Yachi to tutor you?” 

And as if his face became sour by the mention of the blonde middle blocker, he shook his head, lips pressed into a thin line.

“Yachi’s tutoring his other friend, what was it again, the orange guy?” You asked, thinking back from the introduction of names a while ago.

“Oh! It’s Shoyo!” Yuu beams, knowing you were referring to his favorite Kouhai.

You nodded in agreement, “Ah yes, Hinata Shoyo. That one!”

Kageyama almost wanted to be glorified by Buddha Tanaka and the Holy Mother of Karasuno; Sugawara, he knows that this is the best day of life, so far. Eager and way too excited to be taught by you, “I’ll comeby to your classroom during breaks, is that alright?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I always stay there anyways...”  
Yuu narrows his vision as his turns to you with a doubtful and grimacing facial expression, “As if you go out of your classroom, I haven’t seen you in the hallways ever since school started,”

No wonder, even your cousin hasn’t seen you around the campus either, how much more for the chances that Kageyama has? Absolutely none.

But either way, you’ve been here all along but why didn’t the Libero told him about you coming back again? 

Kageyama bids his goodbye for the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

On the second day; the morning was peaceful, Kageyama was walking down the hallway before going to his respective classroom. And it seems that he woke up on the right side of the bed, had a good breakfast, he just feels that the universe is kind today. 

Well, sort of.

He’s always early, but he’s fifteen minutes early today.

With his hand neatly tucked inside his pockets as he strolls the hallway, he stopped on the corner near the stairs, recognizing a familiar student. He stopped as he studied the physical attributes she has, of course it was no other than you.

A smile formed in his lips, eyes gleaming in happiness.

You stood at the bulletin board as you read the different colored posters, various announcements from clubs etc.

It was a very quiet and lonely morning to you, the only thing you were hearing was the chirp of the birds, until you felt a tall presence beside you, knowing you already knew who that was since his appearance reflected on the glass cover of the bulletin board.

“Kageyama-san, Ohayou gozaimasu.”

“O-ohayou gozaimasu. Joining a club?" He asked, his voice was deep and calm, almost soothing.

"Oh, no. Not really. I’m already in a club." You answered, hesitant at first to tell him.

Kageyama wasn’t surprised, knowing you’re probably occupied during afterclass and all that’s why you’re not always around, “What club are you in?”

“Artists Guild.”

“W-what’s that?” He asked, the club name was too extravagant and too noble.

“Art Club, Kageyama-san.”

You were pretty passionate in art, but your Parents had always told you that there’s no future or a successful career in art. To be frank, you were against their mindset over art.

Art is what makes us sane, we express ourselves through it, and the things we have around us is art. The film, photography, painting, etc. it’s art that keeps us being entertained in this mundane world.

“Can you paint?” He asked, trying to keep the conversation alive.

“Yep. I can do any medium.”

“C-cool, that’s cool.”

A lot of people really find it amazing that you are inclined in different fields, but you mainly took it because your Parents wanted you to regain normal cognition but more than that, to be the Star Kid of the Family that they present as a trophy to other people.

Growing up, that was the pressure you've dealt ever since but, you got used to it, eventually liking these forced interests.

"You’re pretty cool too,” You smiled, turning to see him. Kageyama met your eyes, the same eyes that he knew from before; he blushed.

And this time, you noticed it as well, that it made the corner of your lips curve up as you feel your cheeks begin to heat up too; clearing your throat once again, "So, Kageyama-san... what's up?" you asked.

"Not much. What about you?" He gulped, blinking his eyes as composed himself before he shrugged.

"Likewise."

Your responses were always concise, but he wanted to talk to you more even if he always finds it difficult, knowing his awkward nature. He looked at you, this time, his eyes were so gentle, Kageyama was mindless as ever, very oblivious too.

You smiled in return, "What?" You let out a soft chuckle, raising your eyebrow to him.

His Atlantic eyes were still fixated on you before he suddenly opened his bag, taking out a small box as he hands it, "Here."

"You're weird, Kageyama-san. But, thanks." You chuckled, taking the carton of milk from his hand.

"Tobio would be fine, (Y/N)."

The walk back to the classroom was quiet but the short conversation was still there, and Kageyama was walking alongside you, his hand gripping tightly on the strap of his bag as he contains himself upon escorting you to Class 5.

There was still an awkwardness between the two of you but it worked out just fine.

“Thanks again, Tobio.”

And when his name escaped your lips, Kageyama thinks that any moment now he’s going to combust into flames.

—

Three hours and two subjects before the bell rang that signals the break for morning class. There goes the human tangerine from Class 1 yelling for him at the doorway again, “Kageyama-kun! Let’s go!”

He was eager to get the hell out of his homeroom, scurrying to get his notes and pens as he sprints to the door, that being said, his classmates were quite petrified that he’s being studious now.

And when he walked out of the door, Kageyama and Hinata made their way to Class 5, continuing the tutor with Yachi, and this with you. 

“Yachi-san! (Y/N)-san!” Hinata sang as he enters.

Kageyama sees you sitting by your desk as you play a moba game, tapping here and there along with the video game sound effects that’s filling the quiet atmosphere, well, for him.

He clears his throat to accentuate his presence in the room and when you looked up to see him, he fidgets immediately before giving you a shy nod, “Just a sec, Kagey—Tobio.” You smiled, gesturing your digit tp him before going back to finish up your game.

Yachi and Hinata looked at each other immediately, both eyes were wide from shock, and both having the same thoughts. 

And the sly grin formed on their lips as they stare at Kageyama who was already a blushing mess, before Hinata could even open his mouth, Kageyama had already cupped his cheeks with one hand, “Don’t even think about speaking, dumbass”

With one last tap to destroy the turren on the moba game, the screen shows Victory, you exhaled in relief as you placed your phone back at the table, “I’m done, let’s start now,”

Kageyama sat awkwardly on the stool as he opens his notebook, stealing a short glance before gazing back on the messy notes from his handwriting, “Let’s continue what we had left yesterday,”

He hates studying, so much, it makes his brain go wobble wobble but ever since you helped out, maybe studying isn’t that bad.

“Again, Tobio, say it again,” You spoke, pointing at a certain passage as he recites it for the second time.

 _I hope you say my name again too_ , Kageyama thinks to himself before he recites the highlighted passage from his notebook.

—

“Thank you, again, for tutoring me.” Kageyama bows slightly before standing up from his seat.

“It’s fine. Keep up the good work. If you want, I can tutor you again after class,” You suggested.

And wow he almost popped a confetti right there, Kageyama was about to crack and yodel from where he was standing, “Hai!”

“Cool. I’ll see you then, after your training,”

Kageyama doesn’t even want to leave Class 5 but he had no choice but to bid his goodbye for the meantime as he walks out that door along with Hinata.

Talk about luck, he thinks to himself he’s the luckiest person in the world right now.

“Kageyama-kun, you’re smiling,”

“Shut up, dumbass!”

—

As settled this morning, Kageyama was way too eager that he almost served the ball to Tsukishima’a face from the other side of the court.

Practice had just began an hour ago but the excitement and nervousness was rattling him up inside already, thinking and thinking and thinking, well, never ending thinking about the after class tutor.

“Nice serve, Tobio!”

When he heard his name being cheered, he immediately whipped his head to the sidelines, seeing you walking next to Kiyoko with the skateboard in your hand and a guitar gig bag on your back.

“Tobio? Wow.” Tanaka was astounded, turning to his Kouhai beside.

“(Y/N)-san is here,” Hinata grins to Kageyama from the sidelines. Oh, how his gleaming eyes turned into a nasty glare to the human tangerine at the sidelines.

Hinata sure is the human form of an energy drink, jumping in the air as always, bouncing like a ball.

“Oi, (Y/N)!!! Ready to see my rolling thunder?!” Your cousin yells, waving at you from the court, that flashy smile of his was plastered on his face again.

“Stop doing the rolling thunders, you’re gonna break your back!” You retorted before taking a seat beside Yachi on the bench.

Not long when your eyes wandered off at the court while Yachi talked about their preparation and training for the upcoming Spring High Tournament, but as soon as your gaze landed on Kageyama, you were stunned; his moves were swift, the serious expression on his face surrounded him with a dark aura.

He was cool, so fucking cool.

Until he caught you staring at him making you stiffen from your seat, but instead of him looking away, he let out a shy smile at you. 

Hinata looked at him suspiciously, his smile was once in a blue moon to see, so he followed the direction of gaze, only to land on you. 

He giggles cheekily as he pats Kageyama’s back, “Kageyama-kun, you’re smiling again,”

“Shut up.” Kageyama squished his cheeks, hurting the poor human tangerine.

But it’s not just Hinata who saw that, there’s also an another one, or maybe two, "Didn't know Kageyama can actually put out a normal smile when you're around?" Kiyoko said, giving you an angelic smile.

And it made your heart skip a beat, his adorable smile replaying in your mind as a slowmo flashback, "I—"

"Speechless? I thought so too." Kiyoko chuckles from her seat.

It’s not just Kageyama who’d been dealing about their constant teasing, so far it’s Kiyoko and Yachi to you, and things only got intense when they were on their water break.

Kageyama took a seat beside you, taking a deep breath as he held onto his water tumbler that was given by Yachi, even if he's drenched in sweat, his smell was still alluring; in a good way.

The mixture of soap and an ocean scent, with a hint of men’s cologne was intoxicating that it made you feel uneasy on your own, cheeks turning into a light tint of pink.

"Good work,” You uttered.

"Thanks, wish me luck on the next one." He bowed his head a little and smiled, hoping no one saw it, but Hinata did.

"You don't need luck, Tobio." You said giving him a thumbs up.

"Tobio? You're on a first-name basis now, huh?" Tanaka raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms on his chest, giving you a teasing grin; with that, you and the raven became red as a tomato.

“Ryu-san!” You glared, lips forming into a pout.

His jaw dropped, Tanaka bursting into tears, "(Y/N)-chan, I didn't mean for you to call me like that too!" He dramatically cried.

He could be overreacting sometimes, honestly, most of the time.

"Fine, Tanaka-senpai." You sighed as you rolled your eyes and he came back to his usual self like nothing happened, smiling giddily, "Much better!" He remarked, giving you a thumbs up.

Man, it was all he yaps everyday along with your chaotic cousin—for them to be called Senpai, “But Ryu-san is much easier to say.” 

"Kageyama-kun! Toss to me already!" Hinata waved from the court and for the first time, Kageyama obliged his request, to which everyone was shocked to see the raven setter standing up from the seat as he jogs back to the court.

Well, Kageyama thinks it’s best to show off his skills once again.

“Hey, can I join?” You asked as you beam a smile to them, standing up from your seat, placing phone at the bench as you walked to the court.

“You play volleyball too?” Hinata asked, surprised he was.

Kageyama watches your figure coming closer, looking at you with the same innocent and poker face he always have.

“Not just volleyball,” You cousin enters the scene as he puts his arm around your shoulder, pulling you downward to match his height, “(Y/N) used to be a Varsity back in her old school, she knows how to play a lot sports!”

“S-sugoi!” The freak duo was bewildered.

“Oniichan, urasai. That was ancient.” You groaned, hitting him gently on his stomach.

“Let’s play! Let’s play!” Hinata jumps in happiness, like a little kid who just ate a jar of sugar, too hyper and too loud.

“It would be unfair to have these freaks teaming up together, while it’s just the Libero and... a girl. Heh, a girl. It’s gonna be unfair for Nishinoya-san.” Tsukishima spoke from the background, clearly emphasizing how unbalanced the two-man teams are.

“That girl you’re referring to can punch you in the face, don’t underestimate her,” Tanaka threatens the blonde middle blocker, ready to pull up his sleeves as he shows his fist.

But Sugawara pulled him by the collar of his shirt as he shook his head in disappointment, to which Tanaka immediately behaves, “Gomen, Suga-san.”

“Fine, I’ll team up with Tobio!” You shouted from the other side, walking underneath the net as you switched places with Hinata. And oh, how Kageyama almost pissed himself when you stood next to him as you untucked your blouse from your skirt, letting it fall off to your hips.

All he can think now is you being cool, and him being looking like an idiot right now, “Fuck.” He says under his breath as he stares at your side.

Yeah damng right he is, fuck was all he could say right now.

It was a good thing you were wearing black stockings and cycling shorts today, so you wouldn't mind even if you jumped in the air with your skirt. 

They won’t see anything underneath.

God, Kageyama thinks you look like the delinquent student from a manga who goes to backstreet fights because of the current state of your uniform right now. 

It’s not that he dislikes it though, in fact, he secretly likes—no, actually—he loves it.

Stretching your arms and back before you play, you point your finger to the pretty raven setter, "Toss to me,” you spoke, almost as if it was a command that Kageyama immediately obliges.

When the ball was in the air, both sides sending it flying back and forth to each other’s side of the court, Kageyama took a few seconds before he adjusted to your play and when he got the chance he tossed to you the ball.

You took a deep breath before you ran, focusing on the ball as you jumped in the air, it surprised you when Kageyama tossed it up too high but it managed to hit your palm perfectly, not letting Hinata block it nor your cousin saving it.

“Nice kill, (Y/N)-chan!” Tanaka screamed from the bench.

"Oh, would you look at that. The King of the Court is giving his aggressive toss again." Tsukishima scoffed.

"Kageyama!!! You fucking asshole!!! Did you just pull a quick set to her?!" Hinata screamed at the other side of the court.

"If you don't train hard, you will get replaced by a girl." Tsukishima snickered at the side line of the court, while the freckled one giggled beside him.

"Oi! Oi! How did you do that?!" You looked at Kageyama with wide eyes, his toss was so accurate that it made you feel weird, it was kinda freaky but very satisfying.

"Your Majesty, she's not Hinata. Toss to her normally." The tall blonde snickered, resting his hand on his hip, as he looked at him boredly.

"S-shut up, Tsukishima!" Kageyama shouted.

—

“Nice game, brings back memories to me from my old school. Though, volleyball isn’t my main sport,”

“You’re pretty good,” Kageyama remarks, letting out a tiny smile to you.

Their practice finally ended and you went home with your cousin and him, it was already dusk and the three of you were passing by around the neighborhood after a stop-over from Sakanoshita.

"I almost forgot about the tutor! Would ya mind if I tutor you in your house instead?" You asked.

"Uhh, s-sure." Kageyama nodded.

"Why not in our house?" Your cousin’s ear perked, pouting from the thought of not getting to hang out with the two of you.

"Because, you're just gonna disturb us and no one would actually get to study." You rolled your eyes at him as you continued to walk.

Though the other reason why is that you’ve had enough of your family teasing you about the raven, plus your cousin being the chaotic midget he is.

When you arrived at the junction in your area, you had to part ways with your cousin for the meantime and hoping that he won't forget you from locking out from the gate.

"Oi, Kageyama! Take care of our precious heir, okay? Bring her back in one piece and no funny business, you two." Your cousin warned before waving his hand as he went on to the route of your house.

“Hai, Noya-san.” Kageyama nods.

The walk was very quiet, but the loud beating of his heart was already loud enough for him to hear. Kageyama felt so anxious with you and at the same time, he just wanted to burst out into flames. 

Kageyama glances at your side, noticing once again your guitar gig bag, “You play for the school band?” He asked.

“Uh no, there was a music kinda presentation in Chemistry. You know the periodic table song, that.”

“Oh, I thought you play in a band.”

“I kinda do, actually. During weekends with a friend from Shiratorizawa.” 

Kageyama’s eyes widened, the powerhouse school that he wanted to go to, from before, “You know someone from Shiratorizawa too?”

“Yeah, his name is Eita.”

“Eita? Semi Eita?” 

“Wait, you know him?” You asked.

“He used to be their starting setter.”

“Come to think of it, he came into our garage practice wearing a jersey once.”

When you two arrived at his house, Kageyama opened the gate letting you in first to his home. You were quite surprised because no one was there, "You live alone?" You asked as you looked around at his porch.

"My sister is in Tokyo." He responded as he unlocked the door of his house, leading you inside, "So, what about your parents?"

"T-they're overseas… Please, make yourself at home." 

With that, you took a seat on his couch and placed your bag on the floor, trying to be as comfortable as possible as you looked around at his beautiful abode.

"(Y/N), since when did you come back here, and why?" He asked as he stood in the middle of the living room with a stoic expression, observing every inch of you as you sat there.

Suddenly, the fresh memory of pain washed you like a tidal wave, but all you did was press a smile to hide what was tormenting, ”It was around April when my sister—Hanabi—and I moved back here, because of family stuff." You shrugged, pushing back the pessimistic thoughts away, "Anyway, let's start studying..."

"I uhm just gonna change and get some snacks..." He utters as he scratches the side of his neck, before leaving you alone in the living room.

Your eyes wandered around, standing from your seat, your attention was caught by the displayed picture frames. 

It was a photo of him when he was a kid, another one with his Grandpa, the other one with his sister who looked just like him, and a photo of him holding a volleyball, probably his first match.

With a loud thud from the door; he got out of his room wearing a black shirt and grey sweat shorts as he headed to the kitchen, he looked erm—let’s say he’s very attractive, and very very charming, okay, yeah he’s definitely hot.

Kageyama came back with a plate of cookies and two boxes of milk, placing it on the kotatsu in front of you. "Here, help yourself. Also, I could lend you some clothes so you'll feel more comfortable while we're studying."

You paused as you glanced at your clothes, "Uhh, it's no okay… I’m fine," but before you could even retort by any means, he was already turning away from you.

"Stay put." Kageyama said before leaving you again in the room, persistent he is.

You exhaled deeply and audibly as you unzipped your bag to get your notebook and pens, placing them neatly on the kotatsu. 

Not any longer when he came back with some clothes in hand, "H-here. You can use this." Kagayama offered to you, cheeks turning into a shade of rose, looking away from your gaze with a pout formed in his lips.

"Y-you shouldn't have bothered, but okay, then." 

"The bathroom is down the hall." He said, still not looking at you.

“Thanks a lot.” You smiled before leaving the scene.

After a miniscule moment in the bathroom, you stared at the mirror after putting the shirt on. It was a dark blue with a cute cow that says 'moo' while the other piece of clothing is a grey sweat short, the one he's also wearing right now. 

The smell of his clothes were so good and manly, like a baby's scent with a mixture of ocean splash or something, it was kind of addicting… and weird at the same time as you sniffed his shirt.

 _The fuck, you dumbass? Stop being creepy_ , you scolded yourself mentally, slapping the side of your cheek to wake yourself up from being a weirdo before going back to the living room where you found him fiddling on his phone.

"Uhm so, let's start then." You said as sat down at the opposite side of the table.

Kageyama stared at you for a brief moment, a tint of red crept on his cheeks before he looked away to open his notebook. 

You caught that, making you blush as well.

"Rewrite your notes first and make an outline so it'd be easy for you to review. also, don't memorize but comprehend it, okay?" You said casually, ignoring his weird antics in front of you.

He nodded, following your instructions. A few minutes had passed and no one uttered a word, both of you were busy reading and rewriting notes, but the atmosphere was very quiet, but not awkward. 

Kageyama was going all out to review, at least to look as if he was studying in front of you.

You helped him pronounce and construct sentences properly. He was a bit slow, but slow progress is still progress. You were focused on the raven haired boy comprehending the passage, when your phone suddenly buzzed.

  
  
  


**yuu:**

**oi**

**7:38 PM**

**yuu:**

**wyd, any update**

**7:38 PM**

**(y/n):**

**studying**

**7:38 PM**

**(y/n):**

**y**

**7:38 PM**

**r e a d 7:49 PM**

  
  
  


You took a deep sigh, resting your head on the coffee table, taking a little break from processing all these technical information that you won't probably be using in the real world, unless your future Boss asks you the equivalent of Pi, then you're fucked.

Kageyama seems to notice you dozing off already, resting your head on your arm with a heavy sigh.

His gaze trailed to you, observing you as you sat there, drowning in your own thoughts from the mental pressure of academics, until a regrettable question popped on your head.

"Hey, can I just ask something?" You asked, still in the same dozing position, not looking at him, "Why did the blonde with glasses said you're the King of the Court? Must be nice being a prodigy in Volleyball, huh?"

He gulped, staring at you with wide eyes. 

Traumatic and agonizing memories flooding to him, the way his team left him behind, but you were too dense and you asked that casually, the fact you're not even looking at him right now and you're asking it.

A moment of silence filled the room which made you break from your dozing position, raising your head up and looking at him, his eyebrows were arched together, "Oh shit. Sorry." You said, standing up from your seat and rushing to him as you place your hand on his shoulder.

Kageyama only nodded, "It's fine."

"That was very insensitive and careless of me, I'm sorry if I offended you or anything." You said, bowing your head in shame.

"It's not what you think it means, it's the complete opposite of that."

King of the Court.

Tyrant of the Court.

Everyone behaves the way they do because of the influence of their nature and environment, knowing that there are a lot of reasons why he became like that.

His parents were never home, his sister is in Tokyo, and sadly, his Ojiisan passed away. The man who was his pillar and inspiration during his childhood up until he was growing up.

He had a hard time making friends, his skills were above average among others, and he was always by himself until then, things only got worse from what happened when he got the nickname. 

For an adolescent like him, these are the factors that contribute to his behavior that he has now.

Both of you fell in awkward silence, he was composing himself not to break, but you were submerged in your own thoughts, reflecting from everything.

"You can be a Good King," You said, looking at him and beaming a smile, "Everyone's character is dynamic, everybody changes."

"You think so?" He asked, a small smile curving up from the side of his lips.

Ever since he went to Karasuno, he changed.

In a positive way.

"You're not that bad, maybe you just have a complex personality that everybody finds confusing. But with deeper understanding, they'll see how amazing you are." You said.

Amazing, a pretty big word.

Kageyama smiled, remembering Hinata for believing in him that he'll be there to spike his toss, and now, you. The one who's encouraging him right now and giving a depth perspective.

"Whatever happened in the past and how you got that nickname... Don't worry, your character will change, or better yet, maybe you've changed already. Now that you have an amazing team behind your back, you can be the Good King."

He nodded, letting out a genuine smile for the first time, you were surprised as he started patting your head gently, "Thanks for believing in me, (Y/N)."

“The pleasure is all mine.”

And when he met your gaze, he knew that it was already his biggest downfall, "Enough about me, it's my turn to ask you. When we were kids you've always wanted to be a Doctor, right?" Kageyama asked.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to..." You smiled sheepishly, tilting your head to the side as you scratch your nape.

"Is it still your dream?" You met his dark blue orbs, looking straight at you, it felt euphoric and mysterious, every time you caught up to his stare you got lost from reality.

"I don't know. My life became a wreck and I flunked my grades last year, another reason why I transferred. I think medicine is not for me." You chuckled nervously, though it hurt you so bad, how the family drama affected you so much. 

It was like a monster that ate you up and destroyed your well-being.

Kageyama sighed, "You still have a lot of chances to go back again, it's never too late. I mean, when we were little, I've always admired you wearing that white coat... until now."

”Until now?”

“Yes.”

You chuckled softly as you let out a smile to him, "Thanks, but I'm not even sure if I still want to pursue it. Our behavior and aspirations are always influenced by our environment, one's dream can be changed through time, it's always that one factor that affects the way you think. And with the constant events in my life, I think I’m gonna give up on that dream.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows arched together, gritting his teeth as he clenched his fist, "I can't believe that you encourage others while you don't believe in yourself, (Y/N). Damn it, you said it yourself, we are influenced by our environment, then nothing is permanent. What you said back there that I could change to be a better person, are those just meaningless words? I don't think so. (Y/N), you can do it, become a Doctor!" Kageyama said almost as if his voice were mad, he was gritting through his teeth, not breaking the eye contact.

You were speechless and astounded as you looked at him with wide eyes, shocked because he looked so pissed off. Kageyama seemed to realize that you were scared from his reaction, he backs away as he gulps the lump on his throat, "S-shit. I'm sorry, (Y/N). I got carried away."

He exhaled deeply, closing his eyes in shame before gently opening it as he placed his hands on your shoulder, looking at you.

You can't help yourself but be nervous from his actions, the moment you looked closely to his Atlantic eyes, you knew that you had already sunk in the abyss of it.

He was the ocean and you drowned.

"I'm rooting for you." Kageyama said.

  
  



End file.
